


Cold

by pkgamgam



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Galo is so SOFT for Lio ok, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkgamgam/pseuds/pkgamgam
Summary: ...if, let’s say, the world almost ended again. Hypothetically speaking, you wouldn’t leave me behind, right? You...wouldn’t go and die on me, would you?





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Another new day another Liogalo fic huh

_Cold. Frost that extinguished his lungs. Neverending anguish._

__

_Lio was running as fast as he could through the streets. His whole body screamed for the pain to end, but he knew he couldn’t stop. If he stopped, where would he go? What would happen to his body? _

_He could fear tears burning at his eyes but refused to let them spillover. _

_Galo. He needed to find Galo. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do even though he was an idiot he knew exactly what was happening to Lio and what was happening to his body and he could help him feel free again -_

_\- but he was gone and Lio couldn’t find him, he was nowhere to be found and the entire city was falling apart in front of him and he couldn’t feel the fire in his chest and he ached for something he could never feel again and the only person who made his heart light up with any kind of spark was gone and Galo was gone and -_

_“...Lio, Lio!”_

_...what?_

“Lio, you’re okay, you’re fine, I’m here…”

Suddenly, Lio felt a warmth surrounding him that wasn’t there moments before. He blinked his eyes open and, oh. Was he crying?

He was no longer running in the street but was safe in his bedroom with Galo’s arms wrapped around his body. His body was still trembling and his chest ached and he felt his heart rate pick up again at the sensation. Why was that pain still there? Wasn’t he awake? He knew he no longer had the Promare inside him, but that dream. It was nothing he ever felt before in his life.

Feeling utterly alone encapsulated in ice, surrounded by a crumbling city.

_...ah. A flashback,_ he thought to himself.

Galo tightened his grip around Lio when he heard a sob escape his lips. Lio turned around slowly so he was facing Galo and curled against his chest. He hated this feeling as if everything was crumbling around him. He felt so powerless.  
“Lio, it was just a dream. You’re okay. I’m here.” Galo ran his hand through Lio’s hair and whispered softly against his ear. His words cracked around the edges as if seeing his partner in this much pain physically broke his heart in two. 

“...’m okay.” Lio mumbled against Galo’s chest. It was only a half-truth. He still felt terrified, the feelings from his nightmare all too real. On the other hand, being securely nestled by Galo’s heart was the safest place in the world. The ice and darkness could never reach that dumbass heart, and Lio knew that deep down, that was the only constant that the world would provide him.

The two stayed wrapped in each other’s embrace for what felt like a lifetime. Lio’s arms and legs eventually found themselves wrapped around Galo’s body and he felt himself begin to fall asleep to the steady rhythm of his breathing.

“...you were calling for me in your sleep, you know.” Galo murmured as he rested his hand against the back of Lio’s neck. He rubbed his thumb against his nape and Lio let out a soft sigh in response.

“Mhmm. I’m not surprised, I guess. ...flashback. I just feel bad for waking you up. Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“I do, well, I’m supposed to that is. I’d much rather stay here with you though.”

“As thoughtful as that is, you really need to go to work, idiot. I’ll be fine.”

“...will you, though? This hasn’t happened before. Or, it at least never got this bad in the past.”

Lio groaned quietly and shoved his head into Galo’s chest and pinched his back. Galo yelped softly and pinched Lio back in the neck, grumbling about “ruining the mood, I can’t believe you’d just go and pinch me after we’re holding each other, this is so meaningful why can’t we just have a moment-”

“Galo.”

“Yeah?”

“...if, let’s say, the world almost ended again. Hypothetically speaking, you wouldn’t leave me behind, right? You...wouldn’t go and die on me, would you?”

Galo flinched at his words and pulled Lio closer to him and rested his hand on the back of Lio’s head. Lio could feel his heart rate pick up a bit in response; the question must have caught him off guard. Normally, Lio didn’t wake up often in the middle of the night with nightmares. Sometimes he would jolt awake after a jarring moment in a dream, but nothing nearly as awful as sending him into a sleep panic attack. It must’ve caught Galo off guard, hearing his name getting screamed from his partner at nearly three in the morning. 

“Lio, you’re my world. You know that, right? Even if the world was about to explode in a burning flame, I’d be there by your side to put it out, as many times as it would take.” Galo pulled away from Lio slowly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, and I’ll tell you as many times as I want to just to drill it into your thick skull. I’ll make sure to give dream-me the memo too, so you don’t have to deal with that again. Got it?” 

Lio huffed a breath against Galo’s face and smiled slightly. “...I love you too.” He gently reached for Galo’s wrists and pulled them up to his face and kissed both of his palms (not without a soft “h-hey…” from Galo in return) and rested them against his chest. “You make this a lot less stressful than it could be. Thank you.”

“No problem, Lio. I know you’d do the same for me. Now c’mere, I’m tired, and I know you are too.” Galo rolled onto his back and pulled Lio against his side and rested his head against his chest (admittedly, Lio’s favorite spot - even though he denied it quite frequently). Lio’s head moved up and down slowly and hearing Galo’s heartbeat through his chest was just the white noise he needed to get a decent night's rest. 

“Could you...take off tomorrow?” Lio’s eyes fluttered shut and he could feel himself begin to drift off to sleep, his grip around Galo beginning to loosen. 

“Absolutely. We’ll go and get pizza, and we’ll make a date filled day out of it.”

“...can’t wait.”


End file.
